Snape's Adventures in Babysitting
by Kuroida
Summary: Snape stared. Two year old Teddy Lupin stared back. Snape stared some more. This could not be happening to him. He needed a drink. And did he mention that he was going to KILL a certain werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin? AU
1. Abandoned

Once Snape got back in his house Teddy waddled out of the fireplace and promptly tripped over the book lying on the floor from earlier.

Snape winced slightly as he heard the boy's head thump onto the nearby bookshelf but Teddy simply got back up, gave Snape a bright smile and waddled off.

The boy was cracked.

Sighing, Snape picked up his book and returned it back to the shelf before heading off to look for the boy.

Said boy had managed to walk into his work room where Snape found him minutes later peering into a cauldron. Slowly, Teddy managed to work his legs so that he practically somersaulted into the thing. Thankfully, the cauldron was empty.

With a sigh, Snape went to retrieve the boy before he noticed that he seemed to be happy trapped in a cauldron.

He could work with this.

Snape grabbed some cauldron supplies and chucked them into the cauldron. Seemingly delighted, Teddy took the sticks and began banging away on the inside of the cauldron. The resulting noises made Snape want to cover his ears but at least the boy was occupied.

And so, shutting the door to muffle the noise, Snape went back to his long awaited book.

After about an hour, the noises from the small room died and a few more minutes later of enjoying the silence, Snape got stiffly out of his chair and made his way back into the room.

He found Teddy curled up asleep at the bottom of the cauldron, drooling all over his poor stuffed cow.

With a grimace, Snape carefully picked up the sleeping boy and quietly scourgify'ed the cow before picking it up as well. Teddy's head lolled on Snape's shoulder and Snape grimaced.

Thankfully he was home. Otherwise he'd never be doing this.

With quick, long strides, Snape made his way upstairs and into the spare bedroom opposite his own.

Placing Teddy down on the bed and his cow next to him, Snape watched Teddy automatically curl around the cow, clutching on tightly even in the midst of sleep.

He went back down to fetch the boy's blanket from the boy's bag only to have realized that the boy really shouldn't be sleeping in the clothes he had been wearing all day.

Snape frowned, and headed back upstairs, blanket in tow. He made sure to scourgify the boy as well before placing the blanket over the sleeping form. There was no way in hell he was going to change him.

So, with that done, Snape closed the blinds in the room, absently noting that it was raining outside. Well, at least the weather was agreeing with his current predicament.

Leaving the room Snape checked the time. A bit past 10. Too early to go to bed yet too late to do anything else productive. He might as well turn in early then. A bit more sleep wouldn't hurt.

Changing quickly, Snape went to bed. Cursing his luck and Lupin until he fell asleep.

Several hours later of undisturbed sleep, Snape was awoken by a huge clap of thunder from outside. He noted the large gushing of wind, shaking the house and the loud pattering of rain against the windows.

He also noted that he was not alone in his bed...

Practically leaping off the bed, Snape immediately reached to turn on the light on the nightstand.

One brown haired boy looked fearfully up at him from his seated position on the bed.

Oh no no _**no**_. He was not going to be the resident pedo of the wizarding world.

"Get out," Snape snarled.

Teddy shook his head, frightened eyes pleading with Snape to let him stay.

"Get out!" Snape shouted again, pointing to the door.

Another loud thunder crack went off outside. The rain seemed to come down harder now.

Teddy let out a whimper and buried his head into Moo Mi.

"You are not sleeping with me! Now GET OUT!" Snape roared.

And Teddy did what all two year olds do when they're scared and someone is yelling at them. He dropped his cow, opening his mouth and cried.

Snape's first instinct was to hiss at the boy to shut up for crying out loud but that only made Teddy cry harder and after a few more seconds of watching the tears stream down the boy's face Snape felt like he should be sent to Azkaban. Which was odd...I mean, why should he care?

But seeing such a pathetic sight before him made Snape suddenly snap his mouth shut and regret yelling at the boy in the first place. Strange, this had certainly never happened before.

But still, the boy was not going to sleep with him!

He checked the time. About 3 in the morning. Great. Just great.

Over Teddy's wailing, Snape heaved a regretful sigh and picked up the boy once more, holding him at arms length. He then proceeded to take the cow with him as headed back downstairs into the living room.

Turning on all the lights, he made a relived mental sigh when Teddy stopped crying and buried his head back into Moo Mi's stomach with a whimper.

He sat down on his armchair once more and set Teddy down on his knees. Teddy resumed chewing on Moo Mi's ear, giving a frightened whimper whenever thunder cracked outside.

Snape sighed. It would probably take a while before the boy felt ready to fall asleep again so he might as well get comfortable. Grabbing his book from the nearby shelf, Snape resumed reading maybe he'd finish the book by the end of the night. At least he'd be able to accomplish _something_. It was probably a good thing he'd gone to bed early.

One hour later and Teddy had slid down Snape's legs and was busy leafing through a large book by Snape's feet. Snape doubted the boy even knew what was happening in the book but the pictures seemed to have him occupied.

Two cracks of thunder echoed in the distance, one after another and Teddy looked up fearfully at Snape who sighed.

"It's fine. This house is perfectly safe," Snape muttered to the boy. He was even _comforting_ this wretched thing.

He needed another drink.

It was around then that a large crack was heard right by the front of the house. Teddy jumped as if electrocuted and, with a whimper, buried his head back into Moo Mi's tummy.

Snape frowned. The boy was beginning to shake and he didn't want another crying episode to happen again.

Still, that last crack did seem louder and closer than all the others...Snape checked the time. About four in the morning. The moon should be down by now...

Rather slowly, Snape set his book down and walked towards the front door before pausing debating what to do next. After a few more seconds he opened it.

As he rather suspected, Lupin was sitting down on the ground, back leaning against the side of the house, breathing heavily. The man had drawn up his legs and the rain dripping off from the roof just managed to miss him.

He looked slightly worse for wear but at the sound of the door opening, Lupin leaped to his feet, stumbling slightly and putting a hand on the side of the house to keep himself upright.

"Severus" he said. Snape raised an eyebrow at him and Lupin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't be apparating so soon," he admitted and Snape sneered at him.

"Daddy!" Teddy suddenly shouted, running out of the door and Snape noticed Lupin's face light up at the sound.

"How's my boy?" Lupin asked, picking Teddy up as the boy buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after him Severus..." Lupin started but Snape held out a hand with a growl, effectively cutting him off.

"Save it Lupin. I don't need your thanks or anything else from you for that matter. Just take your brat and go and never speak of this ever again or so help me I will make it so that you never have children ever again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir," Lupin said, giving Snape a smirk and a mock salute.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Now get in here before you keel over and die. I'll get his things," Snape went on, turning around and disappearing back into the house.

Lupin followed slowly, Teddy in his arms and soon, Snape reappeared with Teddy's bag and blanket.

"Now get out," Snape muttered, shoving the bag into Lupin's hand.

Lupin gave him a wry smile and headed for the door but Snape spoke up first.

"He doesn't like apparating and quite frankly, I don't feel like having one of your limbs at my door when you go splinch yourself," Snape sneered.

Lupin turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Fireplace is in the living room. I trust you can figure it out yourself," Snape continued, pointing in the general direction of the living room and Lupin gave him a smile.

"Thank you Severus."

Snape gave Lupin a snarl in return before starting back up to his bedroom. He could get in a few more hours of sleep before the day started. Then again, it was summer break so he could technically sleep as much as he wanted.

He paused slightly at the staircase when he heard Teddy's frantic movements to get out of his father's arms.

Startled, Lupin put the boy down and Teddy ran over to Snape by the stairs.

Before Snape could even react he found his leg squeezed tightly by a hug from the toddler.

Still latched on to his leg, Teddy looked up at Snape's perplexed expression and grinned at him.

"Tank Yew. Bye Bye," he said, letting go and waving as he waddled back to his father.

Snape stared, stunned and Remus gave him a grin as he picked Teddy back up.

"Looks like he likes you,"

"Don't even start Lupin. Your son is a moron,"

Snape replied curtly before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

Lupin smirked at the retreating man and went out into the living room where soon, in a flurry of green flames, he and Teddy were gone.

Thus leaving Snape alone once more in his empty house. Yet, as he lay down for a well needed nap, Snape couldn't help but feel like the whole experience, as painful and annoying as it was, had been...nice...

But then his brain picked up with him and he muttered the one thing that would tilt his world back onto its axis:

"Bloody hell, in nine years. I'll have to_ teach_ that brat."

And with a groan, he realized that there was only one way to deal with this dire situation:

He needed a drink.

* * *

And done! Thanks a lot for everyone's support!

I wrote this story because I wanted to _read_ a story like this and yet with the 470,030 and counting hp fan fics on this website. I couldn't find a single one like this :S So I decided I must contribute.

So, if anyone wants to take this idea and run with it I greatly encourage you to do so as I would love to read them!


	2. Kidnapped

Wow. I'm surprised I got so much positive feedback in such a short time. Thanks a lot for everyone's support and keep those reviews coming! :P

* * *

Since everyone was whisked away to the Ministry ceremony by now or simply had other plans, the Three Broomsticks pub was actually quite empty. A handful of drunken sods scattered throughout the area were the only occupants resulting in a rather slow, silent night.

Madame Rosmerta was...old...and that was putting it likely. She had survived both wars and had kept her little pub running in Hogsmeade even during Snape's school years.

Seeing her was no big deal for Snape who was a frequent visitor to the pub. Hogsmeade _was _the closest shopping district from the place he worked after all. And for Rosmerta, seeing the silent, sulking boy grow into an equally silent, sulking man over the years was about as exciting as watching moss grow.

Therefore, when said silent and sulking man walked in with a green haired, drooling toddler tucked under his arm, it was about as earth shattering to Rosmerta as Death Eaters re-enacting a scene of Romeo and Juliet was to others...who could blame her? It had been a slow night!

"Humor him," Snape asked monotonously, having reached the bar and plonking Teddy onto the counter, "and a bottle of Ogden's finest," he continued.

Rosmerta eyed the child on the counter with a raised eyebrow.

"Better not be for the little one here. He looks sick."

Snape raised an eyebrow and gave Teddy a brief glance. The boy didn't look _sick _sick but he did look fairly unhappy. It also didn't help that his hair color of the minute was currently green.

"Probably doesn't like apparating yet," Snape said with a shrug. Quite frankly he didn't care if Teddy hadn't liked the feeling of apparating. There was no way in hell he was going to _walk_ here.

Rosmerta frowned while handing Snape a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You probably don't care but you aren't supposed to apparate or dissaparate with children so young. They have a higher chance of getting splinched."

Snape again shrugged before taking a shot of firewhiskey. "Apparation's always been uncomfortable," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

Rosmerta shrugged, "As I said, you probably wouldn't care. Just use the Floo in the back when you leave," she added before moving off to deal with another customer. Snape didn't bother watching her go, instead choosing to take another shot.

Teddy, who seemed to have recovered from his apparition trip was busy chewing on Moo Mi's ear again. Snape made a mental note to scourgify the thing before he touched the boy. He would not have some brat's drool over his robes.

"He looks hungry." Rosmerta said, returning to the bar. Can he handle solid food yet?"

Snape downed another shot.

"That's what I've been told."

Rosmerta nodded and went off somewhere. She came back with a small slice of sponge cake.

"Ahhh," she coaxed to Teddy who eyed the food and instantly opened his mouth; Moo Mi's ear forgotten.

"Ahhh," Teddy repeated and Rosmerta gave a smile before placing a bit of cake inside his mouth.

Once Teddy was quite finished with the cake his hair turned into a brilliant shade of blue. Snape by now was accustomed to these random color changes and instead drowned another shot of whiskey.

"Tank Yew," Teddy said happily.

"Well you're very welcome" Rosmerta said with a smile tugging at her lips and Snape rolled his eyes. It seemed like even Madam Rosmerta had a weakness for children.

"So. What's your name kiddo?"

"Teddy!" the boy answered, waving his puggy little arms around.

"Moo Mi," the boy emphasized, holding up his cow proudly.

Snape rolled his eyes again and took another shot.

"Cute kid. Whose is he?" Rosmerta asked Snape as she ruffled Teddy's now orange hair much to the delight of the toddler.

"Hrmm?" Snape asked, setting his glass down and turning his attention back to the innkeeper.

"You expect me to believe you, _Severus Snape_, went off and married a metamorphagus, had a child and named him _Teddy_?" Rosmerta asked with a grin and Snape glared at her. He would never take responsibility for that...that _thing_...with orange hair currently sitting on the bar but still, Rosmerta was implying that he _couldn't _get married and have children.

There was a big difference between couldn't and _wouldn't_ after all.

"And why not?" Snape asked and Rosmerta's grin widened when she realized she'd just hit a nerve.

"Because if you were to have a kid I'd fully expect a name like Severus Jr."

Severus glared at the landlord. Surely he was not _that_ uncreative...then again...what was wrong with Severus Jr?

Snape scowled and took another shot of firewhiskey.

"He's Lupin's," Snape finally answered, sending a glare at the wretched boy next to him who grinned back; oblivious.

"Oh yes, should have known, lots of talk about Remus and Tonks about a year ago."

Snape didn't bother asking why. A werewolf and a metamorphagus getting together and having a child would certainly have people talking, especially after the war when there was really nothing much better to do.

"Still. I thought you hated him," Rosmerta asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow. What? Did the whole world know about his life now?

"I did." Snape said before realizing what he had just said. "And I still do," Snape corrected.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked to Teddy who was taking steps towards him on the counter.

"Potty."

Snape stared. Teddy stared back.

Snape sighed and placed a gold galleon on the counter.

Rosmerta stared back this time.

"What? You think you can pass this on to me?"

"Yes."

"Well tough luck Severus. He's your charge. Bathroom's in the back. Good luck," Rosmerta said, passing the galleon back to its owner.

Snape glared at her. Rosmerta smiled back in sick humor. He had a feeling she was quite amused at his present situation.

"Better hurry up before the kid wets himself."

"I'd rather have him wet himself. Then I can just scourgify the mess," Snape muttered to himself before he felt a tug on his arm.

"It OK. Teddy go," Teddy told the man cheerfully before sticking out Moo Mi.

"Hold."

Snape stared.

Teddy stared back, expectantly waiting for Snape to take his cow.

Snape weighed his options. Certainly cow holding was much better than helping a little brat use the washroom right?

So with a scowl. Snape snatched the cow out of the toddler's hands and just as well almost threw him off the counter onto the floor.

He didn't watch the orange head get up off the floor and waddle off, turning the corner and disappearing instead deciding to focus on his drink.

"Well I guess what they say about you not being _that_ bad is true then," Rosmerta said, nodding her head in what? Approval? Disapproval? Most likely the latter. Snape _had_ just let some two year old wander around an inn full of drunks on his own after all.

Snape sneered at her in response, setting the cow down on the counter and Rosmerta took off to tend to another customer once more.

And now, Snape was finally alone. Strange that on good days most people left him alone anyways yet when Snape really wanted to be alone, everyone magically appeared to bother him.

And so, Snape stayed alone for the best part of oh, about one minute.

It was nearing one minute, two seconds when out of the corner of his eye, Snape noticed a man stumble drunkenly in the direction where Teddy had waddled off to a mere minute ago.

Snape shook it off. It wasn't his problem. The man was probably wandering around lost or something, besides, it wasn't as if he looked dangerous. Just...drunk...

Snape frowned into his glass before shaking his head.

He was over thinking. The boy was fine. They weren't in Knockturn Alley. Hogsmeade was a perfectly safe, respectable environment...but then again, there was only one bathroom. Lots of men would simply sit back down once they realized it was occupied and come back later. Snape glanced at the entrance to the hallway leading to the bathroom. Neither the man or the boy appeared.

Come to think of it. The room wouldn't be locked. Teddy didn't even look tall enough to reach the door handle let alone lock the door.

Snape frowned again, banishing all thoughts as he took another shot of firewhiskey.

And it was around then that his ears heard the dull thud of...something...

Instantly, Snape was on his feet, through the hallway and in front of the bathroom door. Fearing the worst Snape flung the door open with a huge whoosh of air as it obviously wasn't locked, taking quick steps inside and drawing his wand, Snape...stared...?

Teddy was standing on the lid of the closed toilet seat busy fussing with the taps of the sink next to him. He looked up at Snape's rather epic entrance and simply smiled and waved at him before turning his attention back to the taps.

As Teddy washed his hands Snape could not help but feel like a fool. And Severus Snape did not like to feel like a fool. With a growl at the back of the boy's head he stuffed his wand back into his robes and stormed out of the bathroom.

If he was lucky no one would have noticed his disappearance and if he was even luckier, the blasted boy would not feel the need to recount the details. Ever.

Leaving the bathroom Snape looked over to the other end of the hallway. There was a door at the end of it which was partially opened. A small sign hung from above the doorframe that said EXIT clearly in red letters. Through the small crack, Snape made out the same man who he had seen earlier sneaking past him.

Snape just barely managed to restrain himself from hexing the damn man right then and there. He had sacrificed his dignity because of one man who just so happened to need to take a smoke at that very moment.

He needed a drink.

Storming back to his spot at the bar in a flurry of robes Snape sat himself down and proceeded to continue drowning himself in firewhiskey.

A few shots later and Rosmerta came back, oblivious that the man in front of her had left at all.

A few shots after that and Teddy came back, shirt half tucked in and half out and pants a little crooked but hands (and everything else) clean...hopefully...

Snape glared at the little blue haired boy tugging on his pants leg only to have the boy innocently raise his hands over his head and ask "Up?"

Snape sneered, half tempted to just leave the brat there but Rosmerta was eyeing him from over the bar and with a growl Snape grabbed the brat's collar and practically threw him back onto the bar. Rosmerta smirked at him. Teddy clapped his hands happily and Snape? Well he simply rolled his eyes and took another shot of whiskey.

He seems to like you," Rosmerta said, referring to Teddy who was busy swinging his feet off the edge of the bar, Moo Mi one again clutched to his chest.

"He's stupid," Snape replied, scowling at Teddy who simply grinned obliviously back up at him.

"See what I mean?" Snape said and Rosmerta bit back a laugh.

"I for one think he's very smart. He can say talk and walk and he's even toilet trained! Could you do that when you were his age?"

Snape paused. No, he didn't think he could...but still, the boy was stupid. That was the only explanation as to why he kept very damn well _smiling_ at him...unless he was up to something...

Snape frowned, he was over thinking again. Quickly he took another shot of firewhiskey.

"Besides, they say children are the best judges of character," Rosmerta went on, oblivious to Snape's...mental stability...

"Who's they?" Snape grumbled, draining his glass for the enth time that evening.

"Well it makes sense. If you hit a child. You're bad to the bone. If you hate him, hate his parents and you still haven't killed him yet then you're not so bad. It's a good judge of character. That's why the boy's attached to you. You can't fool him Severus," Rosmerta finished with a knowing grin.

Snape rolled his eyes. What was this? Some psychiatric ward? He'd come here for a drink dammit not to have his "character" assessed and analyzed. This meeting was not meant to be one of those talks where he "learned more about himself." Hell, you'd think he had himself figured out quite well by now right? He was 40 years old for crying out loud!

"Well, it's almost 9. How late's the little tyke supposed be up?" Rosmerta continued, absently tickling Teddy's tummy enticing little giggles from the boy.

"Don't know. Until he gets tired."

"Good luck with that,"

Snape frowned as he glanced over at the boy, Teddy did not seem in the least bit tired. Actually, he seemed more awake than when he and his father had first showed up at his doorstep. It might be the smoky, bright atmosphere of the pub or maybe werewolf brats were just naturally hyper at this hour. How should he know?

With a frustrated sigh and a glare he drained the rest of the firewhiskey bottle and set it back on the counter before placing Teddy on the floor.

"Go over there," Snape told him gruffly, pointing to the fireplaces lining the back of the inn.

Teddy obediently waddled off to the direction Snape had pointed while Snape rummaged through his pockets and drew out a handful of coins.

"Take care," Rosmerta called out once Snape had made his payment.

Snape had the vague feeling he was being teased and as such, didn't bother to answer her at all.

"Spinner's End," Snape muttered to himself once he stepped into the fireplace and in a flurry of green flames, he and Teddy were gone.

And Rosmerta had one more rumor to spread through the grapevine.

* * *

I've noticed I like to use "a flurry of green flames" (if you've read my other story you'll know what I mean) :P

Next and last chapter should be out by the end of the week...after I finish the next chapter of A Year to be Remembered.


	3. Rescued

Once Snape got back in his house Teddy waddled out of the fireplace and promptly tripped over the book lying on the floor from earlier.

Snape winced slightly as he heard the boy's head thump onto the nearby bookshelf but Teddy simply got back up, gave Snape a bright smile and waddled off.

The boy was cracked.

Sighing, Snape picked up his book and returned it back to the shelf before heading off to look for the boy.

Said boy had managed to walk into his work room where Snape found him minutes later peering into a cauldron. Slowly, Teddy managed to work his legs so that he practically somersaulted into the thing. Thankfully, the cauldron was empty.

With a sigh, Snape went to retrieve the boy before he noticed that he seemed to be happy trapped in a cauldron.

He could work with this.

Snape grabbed some cauldron supplies and chucked them into the cauldron. Seemingly delighted, Teddy took the sticks and began banging away on the inside of the cauldron. The resulting noises made Snape want to cover his ears but at least the boy was occupied.

And so, shutting the door to muffle the noise, Snape went back to his long awaited book.

After about an hour, the noises from the small room died and a few more minutes later of enjoying the silence, Snape got stiffly out of his chair and made his way back into the room.

He found Teddy curled up asleep at the bottom of the cauldron, drooling all over his poor stuffed cow.

With a grimace, Snape carefully picked up the sleeping boy and quietly scourgify'ed the cow before picking it up as well. Teddy's head lolled on Snape's shoulder and Snape grimaced.

Thankfully he was home. Otherwise he'd never be doing this.

With quick, long strides, Snape made his way upstairs and into the spare bedroom opposite his own.

Placing Teddy down on the bed and his cow next to him, Snape watched Teddy automatically curl around the cow, clutching on tightly even in the midst of sleep.

He went back down to fetch the boy's blanket from the boy's bag only to have realized that the boy really shouldn't be sleeping in the clothes he had been wearing all day.

Snape frowned, and headed back upstairs, blanket in tow. He made sure to scourgify the boy as well before placing the blanket over the sleeping form. There was no way in hell he was going to change him.

So, with that done, Snape closed the blinds in the room, absently noting that it was raining outside. Well, at least the weather was agreeing with his current predicament.

Leaving the room Snape checked the time. A bit past 10. Too early to go to bed yet too late to do anything else productive. He might as well turn in early then. A bit more sleep wouldn't hurt.

Changing quickly, Snape went to bed. Cursing his luck and Lupin until he fell asleep.

Several hours later of undisturbed sleep, Snape was awoken by a huge clap of thunder from outside. He noted the large gushing of wind, shaking the house and the loud pattering of rain against the windows.

He also noted that he was alone in his bed...

Practically leaping off the bed, Snape immediately reached to turn on the light on the nightstand.

One brown haired boy looked fearfully up at him from his seated position on the bed.

Oh no no _**no**_. He was not going to be the resident pedo of the wizarding world.

"Get out," Snape snarled.

Teddy shook his head, frightened eyes pleading with Snape to let him stay.

"Get out!" Snape shouted again, pointing to the door.

Another loud thunder crack went off outside. The rain seemed to come down harder now.

Teddy let out a whimper and buried his head into Moo Mi.

"You are not sleeping with me! Now GET OUT!" Snape roared.

And Teddy did what all two year olds do when they're scared and someone is yelling at them. He dropped his cow, opening his mouth and cried.

Snape's first instinct was to hiss at the boy to shut up for crying out loud but that only made Teddy cry harder and after a few more seconds of watching the tears stream down the boy's face Snape felt like he should be sent to Azkaban. Which was odd...I mean, why should he care?

But seeing such a pathetic sight before him made Snape suddenly snap his mouth shut and regret yelling at the boy in the first place. Strange, this had certainly never happened before.

But still, the boy was not going to sleep with him!

He checked the time. About 3 in the morning. Great. Just great.

Over Teddy's wailing, Snape heaved a regretful sigh and picked up the boy once more, holding him at arms length. He then proceeded to take the cow with him as headed back downstairs into the living room.

Turning on all the lights, he made a relived mental sigh when Teddy stopped crying and buried his head back into Moo Mi's stomach with a whimper.

He sat down on his armchair once more and set Teddy down on his knees. Teddy resumed chewing on Moo Mi's ear, giving a frightened whimper whenever thunder cracked outside.

Snape sighed. It would probably take a while before the boy felt ready to fall asleep again so he might as well get comfortable. Grabbing his book from the nearby shelf, Snape resumed reading maybe he'd finish the book by the end of the night. At least he'd be able to accomplish _something_. It was probably a good thing he'd gone to bed early.

One hour later and Teddy had slid down Snape's legs and was busy leafing through a large book by Snape's feet. Snape doubted the boy even knew what was happening in the book but the pictures seemed to have him occupied.

Two cracks of thunder echoed in the distance, one after another and Teddy looked up fearfully at Snape who sighed.

"It's fine. This house is perfectly safe," Snape muttered to the boy. He was even _comforting_ this wretched thing.

He needed another drink.

It was around then that a large crack was heard right by the front of the house. Teddy jumped as if electrocuted and, with a whimper, buried his head back into Moo Mi's tummy.

Snape frowned. The boy was beginning to shake and he didn't want another crying episode to happen again.

Still, that last crack did seem louder and closer than all the others...Snape checked the time. About four in the morning. The moon should be down by now...

Rather slowly, Snape set his book down and walked towards the front door before pausing debating what to do next. After a few more seconds he opened it.

As he rather suspected, Lupin was sitting down on the ground, back leaning against the side of the house, breathing heavily. The man had drawn up his legs and the rain dripping off from the roof just managed to miss him.

He looked slightly worse for wear but at the sound of the door opening, Lupin leaped to his feet, stumbling slightly and putting a hand on the side of the house to keep himself upright.

"Severus" he said. Snape raised an eyebrow at him and Lupin rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't be apparating so soon," he admitted and Snape sneered at him.

"Daddy!" Teddy suddenly shouted, running out of the door and Snape noticed Lupin's face light up at the sound.

"How's my boy?" Lupin asked, picking Teddy up as the boy buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after him Severus..." Lupin started but Snape held out a hand with a growl, effectively cutting him off.

"Save it Lupin. I don't need your thanks or anything else from you for that matter. Just take your brat and go and never speak of this ever again or so help me I will make it so that you never have children ever again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir," Lupin said, giving Snape a smirk and a mock salute.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Now get in here before you keel over and die. I'll get his things," Snape went on, turning around and disappearing back into the house.

Lupin followed slowly, Teddy in his arms and soon, Snape reappeared with Teddy's bag and blanket.

"Now get out," Snape muttered, shoving the bag into Lupin's hand.

Lupin gave him a wry smile and headed for the door but Snape spoke up first.

"He doesn't like apparating and quite frankly, I don't feel like having one of your limbs at my door when you go splinch yourself," Snape sneered.

Lupin turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Fireplace is in the living room. I trust you can figure it out yourself," Snape continued, pointing in the general direction of the living room and Lupin gave him a smile.

"Thank you Severus."

Snape gave Lupin a snarl in return before starting back up to his bedroom. He could get in a few more hours of sleep before the day started. Then again, it was summer break so he could technically sleep as much as he wanted.

He paused slightly at the staircase when he heard Teddy's frantic movements to get out of his father's arms.

Startled, Lupin put the boy down and Teddy ran over to Snape by the stairs.

Before Snape could even react he found his leg squeezed tightly by a hug from the toddler.

Still latched on to his leg, Teddy looked up at Snape's perplexed expression and grinned at him.

"Tank Yew. Bye Bye," he said, letting go and waving as he waddled back to his father.

Snape stared, stunned and Remus gave him a grin as he picked Teddy back up.

"Looks like he likes you,"

"Don't even start Lupin. Your son is a moron,"

Snape replied curtly before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

Lupin smirked at the retreating man and went out into the living room where soon, in a flurry of green flames, he and Teddy were gone.

Thus leaving Snape alone once more in his empty house. Yet, as he lay down for a well needed nap, Snape couldn't help but feel like the whole experience, as painful and annoying as it was, had been...nice...

But then his brain picked up with him and he muttered the one thing that would tilt his world back onto its axis:

"Bloody hell, in nine years. I'll have to_ teach_ that brat."

And with a groan, he realized that there was only one way to deal with this dire situation:

He needed a drink.

* * *

And done! Thanks a lot for everyone's support!

I wrote this story because I wanted to _read_ a story like this and yet with the 470,030 and counting hp fan fics on this website. I couldn't find a single one like this :S So I decided I must contribute.

So, if anyone wants to take this idea and run with it I greatly encourage you to do so as I would love to read them!


End file.
